Graylu Fanfiction chapter 4 part D
by Graylufanforever
Summary: Read Fairytail Graylu ish cannon!


the next morning:

Natsu: GRAY!

Lucy: (inside Gray's body) What? So early in the morning, do you have to scream like that?

Natsu: Gray! What did you do to Lucy?

Lucy: (puzzled) Wha-What? What are you saying? (Looks at the sleeping Gray beside her) AAAAAAHHHHH! NAKED! (Throws in a blanket to cover Gray and quickly got up the bed)

Gray: (Still inside Lucy's body, is very sleepy and gives Natsu an annoyed look) what's all this noise Natsu? Can't you see I'm sleeping here? (Drops back to bed)

Natsu: (Starts chasing Lucy) Gray! What did you do to Lucy?

Lucy: Nothing! (Starts running away) Believe me… I'm so fully clothed, see? (Deep inside: Damn you Gray!)

7: Isla de Verona: PART 4

Lucy:

A week has passed and still nothing. Gray and I stayed on each other's bodies, though, we are not giving up hope yet. I have visited every library in Magnolia, researched on every book about body swapping magic… I have found one, yet, it requires an "undo" spell from the mage who casted it. Since we do not know who casted it, it is useless. One book I've read, even said that we should need the hair of the mage who cursed us… as if…

Usually, I'll sigh defeated by the counter. The librarian would usually look at me with so much love in her eyes… Well, I couldn't help it… I just made Gray look like an intellectual, well-dressed bastard…

Although… these past few days, were just like a living hell…

For starters the scene goes like this:

After Natsu barged into Lucy's apartment, Gray (who pretended to be Lucy) pleaded with Natsu (he hated pleading) to leave the apartment and go to the guild. If only Lucy didn't restrain him, he would have sent Natsu flying out if he just wouldn't stop annoyingthem. Of course, Lucy had foreseen that Gray would attempt to do any ice magic techniques if he gets pissed early in the morning. So, standing behind Gray she grabbed his right arm and restrained it on his back like an officer capturing a criminal.

"You can leave now," Gray said when he finally calmed down. "I'm just going beat Gray up for getting me naked,"

Natsu jaw dropped.

Lucy smiled. "She's joking! Of course I never did anything to her…" then she gave an unsure giggle.

"Huh?" Natsu said

"Yes, I won't promise… "Then she winked. Gray looked at her with his eyes wide open. When a confused Natsu left the room, Gray began scolding her that hercutesy-seductive charm won't work… well, at least not while on his body.

As Gray decided to step into the shower, it made Lucy scream in alarm that he should STOP.

"Why?" he asked.

"Please!" Lucy said "That's my body; you have no right to give it a bath!"

"What the—are you out of your mind?"

Lucy then opened her drawer and fished out something. Later, she held a white bandana with blue floral designs on it. "Here," she handed it to him "Just cover your eyes, and I'll take care of everything,"

"That's sick," Gray reacted casually as he rubbed his nape "If you put it that way, then… I would bathe you too since you are in my body…"

Lucy's eyes grew wide. My words… why are they coming back?

She watched him as his eyes scanned the room. In the hamper, he got an item. "Here," he said as he tossed her a handkerchief. Lucy looked at him, he grinned. "If you want, we could bathe together blindfolded…"

"NO WAY!"

In the end… the two decided to take a sponge bath*

*sponge bath meaning: to soak face towels on a basin full of warm water and bathe the other person with clothes on. In short: the bath used on sick people.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you girls wear this stuff…" Gray said when Lucy taught him how to wear her bra.

She just rolled her eyes in response. Gray had been giving weird comments about her body lately, like she still had a lot of hidden baby fat. Sometimes, when Gray would comment, she'll just hit him with a book in the head so that he'd just keep quiet.

…

When they entered the guild, the two would always keep each other within their line of vision. They made sure that no one acts irresponsibly or does anything ridiculous. During one of those days of their "switched" lives, Juvia Lockser, a beautiful water-element user mage approached her one day. She knew that Juvia is hopelessly infatuated with Gray, so it's no wonder if Juvia happened to sit beside her that day.

"Gray-sama," Juvia would say as she sighed dreamily "Juvia really admires you so much,"

Lucy gave the girl a smile, unsure of how to react. "Y-you really think so?"

"Juvia thinks that she and Gray-sama must go on a mission together…" the girl with blue hair said as she scooted nearer Lucy. Lucy froze as Juvia leaned her head on her shoulder. It feels weird if a girl would flirt with her. She wondered how Gray should have felt everytime somebody flirts with him. Is he pleased? Or he'll just find it annoying?

"Huh? What was that?" Juvia suddenly said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"There," Juvia said pointing at Lucy over there by the counter. "Isn't that Lucy-san? But, how come she just became too revealing this time?


End file.
